Amour incompris, amour apprécié
by Didou367
Summary: Alors que son imagination lui joue de cruels tours, après un film d'horreur, Amérique entend son frère parler dans son sommeil, et interprète mal ses paroles.


**Titre :** Amour incompris, amour apprécié.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Jour/Thème :** 5 Mars, On n'offense personne en l'aimant.  
**Personnages, couple :** Amérique, Canada.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Je ne suis pas sûre que le ficclet réponde bien au thème, et je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin bâclée car écrite dans l'urgence.

* * *

A cette heure tardive de la nuit où tout être un tant soi peu raisonnable profitait des vaporeuses faveurs de Morphée, Amérique, lui, se tenait assis dans son lit, le dos exceptionnellement droit. Son regard céruléen, corrigé par les lunettes qu'il avait remises sur son nez aquilin quelques temps auparavant, scrutait avec une hagarde opiniâtreté les ombres défilant sur les murs de sa chambre, recouverts de diverses vedettes américaines aux sourires figés.  
Leurs formes obscures ne cessaient de s'altérer, elles semblaient se tordre à chaque instant pour prendre des apparences toujours plus angoissantes que les précédentes ; leur métamorphose figurait une sorte de danse à la sensualité glaçante, comme si elles mouvaient leur nébuleuse enveloppe charnelle pour subjuguer leurs spectateurs par le biais de la terreur qu'elles leur inspiraient.  
La pleine Lune, telle une unique tache blanche sur une soie d'un noir imperceptiblement bleuté, offrait un peu de sa lumière opaline aux environs qui, coutumièrement rassurante, s'avérait accentuer la sombreur de ces inquiétantes almées de la même manière qu'une parure d'agate noire rehausserait la pâleur d'une carnation lactescente.

A ses côtés, le jeune homme sentit son frère remuer avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait même dans son sommeil, visiblement – ce qu'il lui envierait presque, lui avec qui peu de gens aimaient dormir de par le fait qu'il bougeât violemment, au point de parfois frapper involontairement la personne avec laquelle il partageait son lit (de manière tout à fait respectable.  
Situation qui se répétait avec un cruel plaisir, Canada et lui avaient regardé un film d'horreur et, sans surprise, il l'avait ensuite plus ou moins supplié de passer la nuit avec lui, trop effrayé pour réussir à s'assoupir seul.  
Au final, cependant, il n'avait guère réussi à s'endormir malgré cette présence, oppressé par cette scène nocturne à laquelle son esprit troublé donnait naissance.

« S'il… S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi… »

Il quitta des yeux ce simulacre de cauchemar pour les poser sur son parent, qui venait de murmurer en un souffle alangui ces paroles. Il n'était pas rare, pour quiconque le connaissait assez pour partager sa chambre avec lui, de l'entendre marmonner des paroles à la cohérence parfois assez discutable – Amérique se souviendrait sans doute éternellement du jour où, au milieu de la nuit, il avait entamé un discours saccadé par le sommeil pour prouver le fait que les écureuils seraient à l'origine de la Troisième Guerre mondiale.  
D'une façon que l'on pourrait juger amusante, la curiosité avait chassé la peur de son esprit avec une allègre implacabilité ; il s'intéressait présentement bien plus aux déblatérations assoupies de son vis-à-vis qu'au terrifiant jeu des ombres sur les murs.

« Je suis Canada, Amérique… Oui, le pays au-dessus du tien… Je… Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Lui dire quelque chose ? Riant brièvement du fait que même dans son subconscient, Matthew s'avérait aisément oublié, il s'allongea et s'accouda au matelas, à proximité de l'autre. Ses prunelles cobalt exploraient le visage d'albâtre comme le ferait un aventurier dans une grotte supposément gardienne d'un secret ; il scrutait jusqu'au plus infime trait de ce faciès prétendu identique au sien de la même manière que l'explorateur farfouillerait opiniâtrement les lieux pour y découvrir quelque chose ; il guettait un quelconque indicateur de son humeur chimérique, un froncement de sourcils perplexe ou agacé ou une légère incurvation de lèvres tel le chercheur attendant quelque indice.  
Tout cela, en temps normal, se révèlerait pour le moins ardu mais aujourd'hui, l'astre de la nuit lui facilitait la tâche en éclairant la figure observée de son aura à la bienveillante blancheur.

« Je… Je… Je t'aime, Alfred…  
-… _WHAAAAT ?_ »

Entendant bien évidemment ce hurlement, Canada se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'empressa d'allumer la lumière et posa ses yeux plissés par la soudaine agression jaunâtre sur son jumeau, comprenant que c'était à lui qu'il devait son brutal retour à la réalité.  
L'intéressé le fixa quelques instants avec une expression abasourdie que la crispation de ses traits rendit pensive, puis, une fois arrivé au bout de sa réflexion, il lui adressa l'un de ses énormes sourires chaleureux.

« En fait, t'sais, tu parles dans ton sommeil et donc en gros, là, t'as dit que tu m'aimais et ça m'a surpris, expliqua t-il rapidement. »

Il vit avec surprise son congénère blêmir ; ses prunelles améthyste s'écarquiller, parcourir la chambre dans sa totalité de la même façon qu'un animal affolé ; ses lèvres trembloter et sa pomme d'Adam s'agit frénétiquement au rythme de ses déglutissements épeurés.

« Amérique, je suis… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas… je… Ca m'a échappé, ça n'aurait pas dû, je sais ce que tu en penses et je suis…  
-Hey, relax !, coupa joyeusement l'allégorie de la première puissance mondiale. Sérieux, mec, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Aimer quelqu'un, c'est pas une erreur, surtout si c'est ton frère ! Puis d'abord, moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

Sur ces mots, Alfred enlaça avec un enthousiasme flatté son interlocuteur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, quelque peu soulagé et chagriné à la fois, et répondit à l'étreinte.  
Après tout, qui pouvait s'offenser d'un amour, qu'il le comprît véritablement ou pas ?


End file.
